The pairing name!
by Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116
Summary: If you havn't read my highschool fic, dun click it! You'll only end up being uber confused... And if you read it anyway... Kai is Dark Link and Shigen is my Oc... This is just a random one shot with the boys! M for Kai! Just because he's Kai!


"Oh yeah! 70% chance to critical! Go Ike Go!"

Link looked up from the homework he was working on to glare at him. "Kai... Will you shut up? I'm trying to think here."

Kai didn't even spare him a glance. "Well don't hurt yourself... You can do it Oscar!"

"Whatever..." Link turned back to the dreaded history assignment in front of him.

A loud snore once again interrupted his concentration.

This time he turned to glare at the human occupying the couch. "Shigen, wake the hell up! You snore is shaking the whole house."

"Sleep.... mumble... sexy..."

Link shook his head. _I'm never going to get this assignment done._

"Take that Asslard!" Kai threw the game cube controller on the floor then stood up and did a victory dance.

"What game are you playing?"

Kai stopped in mid dace to gape at him. "You did not just ask me that."

"I don't play video games,I find them too boring."

Kai quickly held up his two middle fingers and made a cross. "Shun the none believer! Shun!"

Link started giving Kai the puppy dog eyes. "Kai... all I did was ask a question... now you've hurt my feelings..."

Kai flinched like he had been slapped on the face. "Sorry Linky-pooh! I forgot that you don't play video games." He tackle huggled the defenseless hero who was still sitting in the chair supporting the puppy eye look.

"Can you two stop molesting each other in my presence please...? It's very distracting..." Shigen changed his position and fell asleep again.

If Kai had a tail, it would be wagging. "He only finds it distracting because it turns him on."

"And how do you know this?"

"Do you really wanna know hero?"

Link quickly shook his head. "Nope! But I'm guessing you're going to tell me anyways?"

"Damn crooked."

Kai hopped off Link and onto Shigen's lap.

Shigen grumbled something again and continued to sleep.

"Well, have you ever heard of yaoi?"

"No..."

"Well yaoi is basically Japanese for mansex... heh heh... Zemnas... Anyways! There are really crazy fan girls that come with it, and fan boys! Shigen's a fan boy."

"Wonderful."

"I say we use it against him!"

"To do what? And if you say have an orgy, I will kill you."

Kai smirked. "So we can have an orgy!"

"..."

"I was just joking! Really Link... Take a chill pill. What I really want to do is this..."

He leaned down next to Shigen's ear and softly whispered. "_AkuRoku..."_

_(For people who don't know what that is... Axel and Roxas)_

Shigen jumped up with wide eyes. "Where...?"

"Oh I get it." Link was smiling. "We can use it to get more emotions out of him."

"Emotions out of who...? Me...? Shadow... where the hell is the AkuRoku...?"

"No where emo, go back to sleep."

"Fine..." He pushed Kai off him and curled up into a ball snoring.

"Do it again Kai."

"K! Hmmm... let's see... Oh! Hot Sephiroth and Cloud action!"

"Where?!"

Link clapped his hands. "Yay! He said something that wasn't in monotone!"

Shigen glared at them both. "You know what...?" He got off the couch and grabbed both boys on the back of their shirts and dragged them to the only small closet in the house.

He threw them both in and locked the door.

"Have fun..."

"_See what you've done Kai? Now we're stuck in here!"_

"_Well if we're stuck in here..."_

"_Hey don't touch that!"_

"_But it's a perfectly good time! I have a feeling we'll be in here for a while..."_

"_I guess... Shigen! When I get out I'm shoving the master sword up your ass!"_

Shigen chuckled. "Can't wait sexy..." He turned and strutted towards the living room.

_Now to go write more Link and Kai fanfictions... I wonder... What's a good pairing name for them...? I know... Kink....._

* * *

xD had to write it! I was like... Pairing names for Link and Kai?

O.O

Kink!

Love it~

Is it just me, or was Link mood swinging? ... Oops... heh heh...

R&R

Zeinne~


End file.
